The Story of My Life
by OnlyForMyOTP
Summary: 5B. Hello, I'm Sparky, well that's what most idiots in the hell hole call me, i just want you to know the story of how i was reunited with my mother. Regina and the others go to hell, a girl can save them. However, she has a past with our favourite Queen. first person Regina and first person OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story but I got this idea when 5B premiered and I couldn't stop thinking about it.**

 **So this is going to be first person from Regina's point of view and my character's, it starts when Regina was talking to her father, Henry, the first time around at the grave yard.**

 **-Marty.**

 **0o0**

I ran as fast as I could, my lungs were burning and my leg muscles ached, but I had to keep going, I had to ignore my burning lungs. My long, light brown, waist length hair was making me look crazier that I actually was.

I don't usually go to the grave yard, I never really knew anyone that well to care whether they lived or not. I was always a drifter, living nomadically, going wherever the hell I wanted to… that just might be the reason I am making a home out of hell. Ha, quite literally!

The thing is, I've never had a family, a mother or a father to care about me, I did at some point, but… I think I was kidnapped… I'm not sure, it could be possible, I have a necklace with the words _I'll love you till the day I die, Mother_. Now how awkward would it be if this didn't belong to me!?

Ugh, I don't even know why I'm here. Well that's not true; I do know why I am here. I just don't know why I stayed, I mean, I can leave any time I want, but for some reason, I don't understand, I don't.

Anyway, back to the main point of me sprinting like a maniac through a field of dead bodies, a few hours ago I felt the shift in the air, like something was here… someone. This someone felt different and I don't understand it, at first I thought it was the magic. But then I realised this person is alive and had other persons with them, I say there are about six more of them and they are all making the air around me feel funny.

I stop when I heard someone sobbing… one of the seven people I was following was crying… I hide behind a grave a few metres away (Sorry Joshua Fillips); I don't want them seeing me but I also want to hear what they're saying.

The person crying is a woman, she's very pretty; jet black hair that reaches just past her shoulders it frames her beautiful face, her whiskey brown eyes are overflowing with tears and her full lips are disturbed with a small, but noticeable scar at the top right hand corner. She looks like she's apologising to a man that I just realise she called 'daddy'. I see the similarities; they have the same eyes.

The man looks old, and… tired, boy he must have been through something with that girl, I scoff. The woman hugs her father and I hear her name fall from his lips, _Regina_. It's a nice name, it means _queen_.

I got too distracted because the man disappeared and the lady, _Regina_ , is pretty much balling her eyes out… do I go over there and comfort her or something, I've never been good around upset people, mostly because I don't actually care if I hurt their feelings or not, and I will most likely say something insensitive. I don't know this woman either, wait, why would I want to comfort her if I don't know her… my thoughts are getting too weird… I think it's about time I leave this hell hole… pun not intended. I got too distracted with my thoughts again because when I look to see how the woman, Regina, is doing, she's not there! Shit! I jump from behind the head rest and once again run like a maniac, if these people are alive I need to keep track of them, others won't know that they're alive, they could say something or worse Hades could come up and I really can't be bothered to deal with _that_ drama queen.

So I head to town, I'm sure Cora had said something about a Regina once. Somewhere in the back of my mind I feel a weird sense of familiarity.

 **Regina**

I had just seen my father go to a better place… literally, I couldn't be happier for him, I will miss him though. I don't know if I can say the same about mother. I actually hadn't seen mother since she tried to get me out of here.

It's dark out now. We've decided that we're going to go find a place to get some sleep. I am quite tired, it's been a long and emotional day and I don't want to deal with anything else. Speaking of anything else, Robin grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, my feeling of his betrayal are still raw and sometimes I find it hard to look at him, let alone let him touch me, I let out a sigh and plant on a fake smile.

I turn to look at the clock, for some reason I feel like I was being followed, but I brushed it off and let Robin lead me away.

 **Me**

I had followed this woman and her entourage for the whole day, kind of… I may have had a little break and napped for an hour or two. But you can't exactly blame me, all six of them are just moping are hell like they are _actually_ dead. For some reason I find it insulting. I'm fairly certain that no one forced them to come here.

I let out a sigh as I watch the woman, Regina, reluctantly grab onto a man's hand, he's not ugly per say, he looks kinda… woodsy. Not what I thought would be her style.

Anyway, after some snooping I had figured out who they were. The woman, Regina, was my _idol_ the Evil Queen… that's probably weird, but I always thought she was a great queen and, well she was nice to me.

 **0o0**

 _I rushed through the thick woods as fast as I could, dodge trees and jump over rabbits, my long, light brown hair flailing behind me like crazy. I slide under a fallen tree and then get up to run faster. I throw my hand in front of me to get my magic to help me, I have trouble accessing my magic, it works off of love and it just so happens that I don't have any, I'm 12 with no family and now with a stolen apple, damn it!_

 _About 10 minutes ago I stole an apple from the EQ (I like calling her that, it's shorter), and I didn't realise that it was_ **her** **own** apple from **her own** apple tree, _oops. Now she's overreacting for me taking her apple and I might end up dead, I'm not sure who's chasing me, but someone is. Fucking fantastic, I'm gonna die at the hand of my favourite person; I did hear from someone that you should never meet your heroes._

 _I got too distracted and ran head first into a tree, I land flat on my back staring at unamused brown eyes, and I frown; now why do they look so familiar? I quickly scamper up to my feet and give the queen an awkward laugh, "Hi," I add in an awkward wave._

 _She raises an eyebrow, still looking unamused, "That's my apple," she deadpans._

 _I look down at the bright red fruit in my hand, and then look at her; I shrug my shoulders and toss it to her._

 _She flails her arms about trying to catch it, it was the least regal thing I have seen a queen do, I smirk, "Not a very good catch," I lean in as if I'm about to tell her a deep dark secret, she just looks at me. I take a deep breath and take one for the team, I grab her shoulder so that I could yank her down a little towards me, "The trick is to keep an eye on the ball…" I look into her confused eyes and then back at the apple, "Or, in this case, apple," I give a final nod and lean back._

 _She's looking at me like a lost and confused puppy. I lean against the tree and raise my eyebrows at her, waiting for her reaction. She really does seem very dumbfounded. Until, "Why did you steal my apple?" she asked, she didn't look angry, she looked genuinely confused. People barely touched apples unless they knew exactly where they came from, I'm fairly certain it was because of the whole sleeping curse ordeal we went through._

 _Just as I opened my mouth to answer my stomach roared, I give EQ a sheepish smile and answer anyway, "They're my favourite fruit," she smiles softly at me._

 _I see something in her eyes, something akin to recognition; maybe she thinks I look like that lost daughter of hers. People said that the kid had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, just like me._

 _She looked down at the apple and tossed it back to me, "You need to eat," she said, this time it was her turn to lean in conspicuously and grabbed my shoulder, gently pulling me towards her, "If you ever get hungry, come to the palace garden and you're welcome to take an apple if you want. Don't get caught," she smiled at me._

 **0o0**

Ever since that day I didn't go hungry, sometimes she was there and we would eat apples together, she gave me the nickname of _little apple_. I frown at myself, how could I not remember my favourite EQ? She was the closest thing I had to a mother.

Anyway… wait. Where was I? errm, stalked them all day… said that, knew Regina… said that, Emma and the idio- right that's where I was.

Regina's joined by 2 women, 3 men and a teenage boy, the second I saw the man with blond hair I thought it was James but then I saw him kiss the woman with the short boyish haircut and new it must be David, and the woman with the bad haircut was Snow. The girl with the blond hair called them 'mum' and 'dad' which could only mean that she was the saviour, Emma.

Now the man that keeps smothering Regina is Robin Hood, _everyone_ in hell knows their latest gossip. CoughZelenaCough.

The last man, who was old, with an accent and a weirdly high pitched voice for a grown ass man, was the one, the only (Enter drum roll here) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRummmmmmmppppeeelllllssssssssssssstiltssssssskiiiiiiin (Just imagine me rolling the r's and talking like a boxing ring person).

The only one I didn't know was the teen, but then he called the saviour 'mum' and then he called Regina 'mum'. After some hard core snooping on _that_ I figured that no, Regina did not have anything with the saviour (I actually lost a tiny bit of respect for her when I though she and the saviour were an item, thought she lost all her dignity) but had, in fact, adopted the kid.

I don't even know what my original point was going to be, ugh, I'm going home and catch some Z's, I flick my wrist and let my rose red smoke surround me, I'll figure something out tomorrow.

 **0o0**

 **So I'm posting 2 chapters today, just to start things off, if you think that I should continue then please let me know.**

 **Also there is a really big hint as to who my character is, so go ahead and try guessing ;)**

 **If you like this story then check out Home's past memories which I will try to update soon :3**

 **-Marty**


	2. Chapter 2

I had woken up early this morning and so I went to the diner for some food (the food here isn't half bad). While waiting for my breakfast I notice my favourite child eating witch talking to the one and only, Snow White and the-not-so one and only, David, they seemed to be talking about… I strain my neck to hear better, and in my concentration my tongue stuck out a bit. After a little effort I hear them talk about my pal Herc… wait HERCULES! Shit, I quickly go to the back and use my magic to go to the docks and see Herc.

I appear right in front of him.

"Damn it Sparky, didn't we talk about this?" he hates it when I just appear like that, says it scared the hell out of him; I always found it funny since he's a God and had fought scarier beasts. But we all have out weird ticks so…

"Herc, this is very important so please listen to me, someone is here and they're looking for you, they're not dangerous, just stupid, now if you find out what they want then can you please tell me," I give him my best puppy dog eyes, "Please," I bat my eyelashes for good measures.

"Why wou-" Herc starts.

"Oh I almost forgot," I give him my best gangster/murder glare and in a dark voice add, "No questions asked."

Herc sighs and rolls his eyes at my antics, I can see I already won him over though, "Fine, I will, but… if they don't tell me anything then I'm not going to pry," he says.

I grin, "Pry just a little bit," I pout and put my thumb and pointer really close together with a cheeky grin.

He sighs again, "I'll ask _once_!"

I grin wider then throw my arms around him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I sing excitedly, "You're the best."

He smiles, "I know. Anyways, I gotta work and as much as I like our conversations, you do need to leave," I sigh knowing he's right, I hug him once more and then disappear in my red smoke.

I just did a bucket load of work, I deserve a nap!

 **0o0**

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock,_ I groan and turn over on the couch, _BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_ I groan again, the incessant pounding is pulling me from my beauty sleep and I am actually enjoying it. For some reason I'm dreaming about riding horses, too.

When a really strong bang came I also heard something crack and snap, I immediately shot up off the couch I grabbed my sword that was on the coffee table and ran as fast as I could to the front door, ready to attack.

"I swear, I'm going to fix that," it was Herc; _thank God_ … again pun not intended. He was pointing to the hole in the door; he must have knocked through it. It doesn't really surprise me.

I wipe the sleep off my eyes and throw the sword to the side, "its okay," I flick my wrist and a light red glimmer surrounds the hole in the door, pieces of wood start flying up and going back to their original place, in no time the door looks good as new.

"What b _rrr_ ings you to my humble home?" I ask in a deep voice that makes me sound posh; I already have a British accent.

Herc smiles at me, I start walking to the kitchen and he follows.

"It was Snow," he says with a weirdly dreamy voice.

I start acting oblivious to the news, "WHAT!?" I spin around to face him, " _The_ Snow, the one you always fawn over?"

Herc frowns, "I don't fawn," he says awkwardly.

I let out an exaggerated breath, "Sure, let's believe that."

He brushes the comment off; I go into the fridge and get out a perfectly red apple.

"So, you asked me to go get some info and I got some. So first she's here with her step-mother and her boyfriend, her daughter grandson and husband," I nod pretending that I didn't know this, "Anyway, they're here because her daughter's boyfriend died and they want him back."

My eyes go wide at this. I heard from one of Hades' henchmen that someone had joined us but I didn't know who it was and I _most certainly_ didn't know it was Emma Swan's boy-toy! I sit down and sink my teeth into the apple, and then wipe the juices off my chin with my arm, "So," I start with a mouth full of apple, "They're here because daughter dearest can't move on?" I frown, this family is really dramatic. Herc nods.

I swallow "Ugh," I take another bite and chew for a bit whilst mulling over the new information. After a few slow chews I speak, "Is there anything else?"

Herc looks unsure, "Well…" he looks a bit scared, I give him a nod in encouragement, he lets out a sigh, "She wants me to slay the three headed hell hound," he looks down.

I start gaping at him, "The same triple headed mutant pup that killed you?" I deadpan.

"Yup."

"Oh."

He keeps staring at the ground, "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this, I mean you just said it, I'm doomed," he exclaimed in fear.

"Herc, I didn't and wouldn't say doomed… I would say you're fucked! But it can't get any worse, I mean, you're already dead," I point out.

He stares at me incredulously, "Sparky!" he shrieks, "How is that meant to make me feel better?"

I frown and purse my lips, "It's not," I say flatly. I see he looks like he's about to lose his cool, I sigh, "I know you can do this, you're Hercules, your Disney movie is awesome," he huffs a laugh, "Herc, all you need to get through this is muscle, maybe some anger and most definitely five awesome muses that have incredible voices and can bust a move," I tell him matter-of-factly.

He laughs, "Thanks sparky! I really appreciate this," he smiles at me, "I-I think I might do this, you believe I can, don't you?" he asked me insecurely.

"Herc, I think you can do this and be listening to songs about you in a cosy suit while eating grapes by this time tomorrow," I give him a final nod.

He looks ready to go fight the beast at this very second, "I can do this!"

"YES YOU CAN!" I bite into my apple again.

"I can do this, I will do this, I'm going to find Snow and I'm going to defeat it!" he gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks sparks," he starts rushing towards the door.

"You're welcome," I shout after him.

I finish eating my apple and look around my house, another job well done… I think I'm going to go nap again.

 **0o0**

I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO DESTROY WHOEVER IS KNOCKING ON THAT BLOODY DOOR!

I lazily get out of bed (I decided to nap in bed), and grumpily walk over to the door and violently open it. My entre posture softened when I see that it was Herc, awh he looks like he's about to shit himself.

I start nodding and turn around to my kitchen; I go into the living room, where Herc is sitting on the couch waiting for me, I join him with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Wanna talk about it?" I pour us each a glass and hand one over to him, he gulps it all down in one go.

"When I saw it I froze, I couldn't do it," he shakes his head, I take a sip and nod encouraging him to keep going, "I don't know what happened, I-I" he lets out a frustrated breath and helps himself to my booze.

"It's a fear of the thing that killed you, it's not irrational or anything, mutant pup is a fucking freak I'm sure even prince charming would be scared," I take another longer sip, I know he liked Snow, and maybe, just maybe, he wants to… I don't know… Impress her.

Herc frowns, "Who?"

"Oh, nobody," I wave my hand dismissively, "Just Snow's husband," I raise my eyebrow and take another sip.

"Her husband…" he prods.

"Yeah, I did some snooping, and found out that her husband is known as Prince Charming, his courage appeals to many females," I raise my eyebrow.

"I'm courageous," he insists.

I lean in a bit, "Then why are you here and not killing the triplet failure?" I say in a staged whisper.

Herc leans in and gives me a hug, his whiskey forgotten; he jumps up and rushes out the door once again shouting his thanks to me.

I nod and down my glass before I take his too. I decide that I could use something to eat and started heading out to eat at Granny's, underworld edition.

 **Regina**

The boy had actually killed the three headed bitch, I'm slightly relieved. I'm also glad that he's going to his heaven, he was Snow's first crush and after she had come back home from meeting him she acted the exact same way I did when Daniel first kissed me. After some prodding she had told me all about him, and she really didn't exaggerate about the muscles!

I can hear Hercules telling Meg that they're going to Olympus, but then he stops walking, he turns around to look at us and says, "You're going to need more help than you know, my uncle won't give up… but there is someone he won't dare go near, as long as you're with her, you're safe. Her name is…" he frowns, "Well everyone just calls her Sparky, find her and she will save you," he gives us a final nod and then grabs Meg's hand and walks off to his better place.

I frown at what he said… who the hell is Sparky.

"Who's sparky?" Emma asks.

I smirk, "Shall we find out?"

We decide that the best place to find out more about _Sparky_ is Granny's death diner.

Once we get there we huddle around the counter and I look at the group of idiot who in turn look at me… I think they expect me to ask the blind witch, I sigh, "Hey! Witchy!" I call out to her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked when she was close enough.

"We were told to find someone called err… Sparky, they said she will help in our quest," David says.

The witch nods, "Yes she could help, if she wants to," she stage whispered the last part.

I sigh in aggravation, "Do you know where we could find her?"

The witch rolls her dead eyes, "She's the only person in the diner eating an apple, it's her dessert… she just had a lasagne."

We look around until we spot someone munching on a bright red apple, she's a bit scruffy, long light brown hair (really long, it reaches her waist), she's wearing a male black leather riding jacket, black doc martins and dark denim skinny jeans, the top under her jacket is dark purple. She looks like she's concentrating on something, her pencil practically gliding across the paper, she finished her apple and threw it behind her getting the bin without looking up from her paper, now with nothing to chew her tongue sticks out in concentration.

"Do we just go over to her?" Robin asks.

"She looks about… 16, I don't think she's dangerous," Emma answers softly.

We make our way to her booth and sit down, I sit next to her. Emma, Henry and Snow squeeze in on the opposite side of us while Robin and David grab a chair each and sit at the sides.

She doesn't say anything, just keeps drawing. I take a little peek at the drawing and see that it looks like a man and woman hugging in what I think may be a stable, everything is drawn with such precision it would look like it was an actual photograph, the only thing that shows me it's a drawing is the face, or lack of face. The head and the hair are draw with extreme detail but the people have no face. I frown, this scene she's drawing looks awfully familiar.

"You know, the whole point in an interrogation is to actually ask questions," she deadpans; she has a thick British accent.

I smirk, "We were waiting for you to finish colouring in your little picture," I sass her back.

"It's okay, I know how to do a thing called multitasking," she answers back.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?"

"You must be really old then."

I gasp, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Of course," she looks up from her drawing and her brilliant blue eyes lock with my brown ones, "I'm talking to my EQ," she smirks.

It takes me a second, but once I remember, "You're my little apple," I gasp out in awe.

"The one and only," she gives me a toothy grin, then wrinkles her nose in a way one would when smelling something displeasing, "You cut your hair…" I was a bit taken aback by her statement, I self-consciously touch my hair, "I like it," she finishes.

She nudges me out of the booth and then stands herself grabbing her picture and folding in in half until she can fit it in her pocket, "Come, we're leaving," she says before heading out. At once we all follow her.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, until Henry starts talking, "So, how do you know my mum?" he asks.

She doesn't say anything for a second, "You know what drinking buddies are?" she asks.

Henry frowns, "Yeah," he answers, not exactly sure where she's going with this.

"Well the Evil Queen used to be my apple buddy, we used to sit in the courtyard of her palace and eat apples, sometimes talk about stuff like how much Snow pisses her off, and I'd tell her my adventures of annoying the people of her kingdom," she answers, I can hear the smile in her voice. I used to always look forward to seeing her, she didn't always come by, sometimes it would be a few days before I saw her again and other times it would be a few hours.

"Oh," Henry says, "Are you Sparky?"

She spares us all a sideways glance, "That's what they all call me."

"Why," Henry prods.

"Because when I first got here I had a little… anger management issue," she says sheepishly.

Henry frowns, "What'd ya mean?"

"I mean every time I got a little angry I would either set something on fire or something would explode," she explains, "Also there's the thing where I can catch fire," she mutters.

This time it's my turn to frown, "What do you mean?" I ask slightly concerned.

She stops walking and turns to face us, "You know the Disney movie Hercules?" we all nod, "kinda like Hades from the movie, watch this," she takes a deep breath and then all of a sudden her hair turns to flames, it cascades down her back in wisps of red, yellow and orange.

My breath hitches, _WOW_ I didn't know that someone could do that.

Sparky takes another deep breath and her hair goes back to its natural light brown.

"Come on," she says before pivoting around, and once again I am facing her back, this time she's faster as she walks, rushing to… my mansion!

The door flies open and she rushes us all in and into the living room, the house is pretty much bare, all that is there are… pieces of paper (they must be her drawings), and some furniture.

"What's the sudden rush," Robin asks.

"He gets very curious when I do the thing," she answers rushing around the house and covering all the windows.

"Hades?" I ask. She just nods.

Henry smirks, "Hey, your hair doesn't spark or anything, it catches fire, so why not call you Fire or something?" he asked.

She grins, "I don't know, someone just called me Sparky once, from that day forth they decided that that was now my name," she answers.

I smile, "And what is your real name?" I ask intrigued.

She smirks back at me, I never knew her real name, it's why I used to call her _Little Apple_ , she never told me her actual name, so I had to make one up.

"What if all I just said was actually a lie and my real name was actually Sparky?"

"Then I wouldn't believe you because I can see that you don't like it that much," I lean in a bit before continuing in a loud enough whisper for the rest to hear, "And I don't think any sane mother would actually call her child _Sparky!"_

She looks like she's mulling it over, like she doesn't want to tell us her real name, but then she sighs, "I don't know where it came from or what it means but… my real name is…" she bites her lip, still a bit reluctant, "My name is Rose Red!" she finally says.

All the air leaves me and my eyes widen, I look at her intently, "How old are you?" I ask a bit urgently.

She looks taken aback by my question, "Well if I had been in the land with you all back when the curse hit then I'd be around 19," she answers.

I do the math in my head, my baby was born a few months after I married the king, I was married to the kind for eight years, then eight more years without him and before I cast the cure, that's 16, three years have passed since everyone started aging again… that's 19, my daughter would be 19.

I stare intently at the girl before me, all those years ago when I first met her one look into those eyes and I was putty in her hands. Those bright, dark blue eyes looked just like Daniel's. I start to realise that his girl could actually be my daughter. I start recognising things in her that I see in the mirror every day, the face shape, the lips and the nose. My head was overflowing with sudden realisations, like I used to have light brown hair when I was younger, it just got darker when I hit puberty, and when I think my tongue does the same thing hers does, I also have the same look when I think people are being stupid.

I look to the side to see Snow was just staring, gaping mouth and wide eyes; David was wearing a shocked frown and Henry looked like he won a million dollar prize. Emma and Robin just looked confused.

 **Rose Red**

I am actually kinda scared of the way they are all looking at me, for starters, Henry. Henry looks like he had killed his worst enemy; I swear to God, he has a maniacal happiness in his eyes. And sweet, sweet Snow, oh well she looks like she just got slapped in the face by a fish and doesn't know what to do. David looks like someone told him his wife was in a porno. Robin and Emma look like they're in a maths lesson and the teacher asked them to solve a problem. But Regina, my EQ, she looks like she's about to burst out crying and laughing in pure joy; her eyes are wide and… I don't think she's actually breathing… her eyes are practically darting across my face like she's taking me in, trying to memorise my features.

"…oooooookay…" I say, it doesn't quite snap them out of their trance, so I take a deep breath, "Why don't you discus the reason behind the crazy looks and I'm going to go make tea… also someone should re-teach Regina how to breath cause she seems to be struggling at the moment," I say as calmly and no freaked out as I possibly can, I go to the kitchen and start boiling water and looking for mugs.

 **Regina**

After she said my name I remembered I really need to breathe, I take in a greedy amount of oxygen and then I do it again, and again and then I realise that there's too much oxygen, I'm hyperventilating. But I can't help it, that girl is most likely my daughter, because what are the chances of two girls born the exact same year with the exact same name?

Someone leads me to the couch and guide me into a seated position, they place my head between my legs and tell me to breath, after a few seconds I realise that it was Snow, I mutter a thank you and lean my back against the back of the couch, which is not like the one I have at my home in Storybrooke, this one is brown leather and is incredibly comfy.

"So… does anyone want to explain the reason to their reaction?" Emma asks.

Neither me, nor Snow say anything.

Henry is the one to speak, "Don't you ever read fairy tales?" he exclaims in exasperation.

"Just tell me," she says matching his exasperation.

"She said her name is Rose Red, yes?" Emma nods, "Well, there's a story by Brothers Grimm and in that story, Snow white had a sister Rose Red…" Emma just nods, "Half-sister," Henry finishes.

Emma's eyes widen.

"Step-sisters," I snap.

Emma stares at me in shock, "Rose Red is your daughter," she says bluntly.

We hear glass contact the wooden floor and turn to the door to see that Rose is standing there looking as shocked as we were when we heard her name. Her reaction went from confusion, to realisation and then denial, her eyes flicked across my face, she touches her lips, then her jaw and then the tip of her finger slides down the bridge of her nose. She looks shocked but there is joy in her eyes.

 **Rose Red**

I pour the water into a china tea set, I set cups down on a matt and then grab some milk, sugar and spoons then I slowly carry it to my living room.

I can hear them talking about something, I can hear Henry saying my name and I can hear the word sister a few times, I frown.

As I step into the room Emma speaks, "Rose Red is your daughter?" she's directing the question to Regina, I frown in confusion.

Hold da fuck up! Did she just say my name in the same sentence as the word _daughter_! My hands go slack because I can hear the sound of my smashing tea set… that was impossibly hard to acquire!

Wait, I'm her daughter, I frown and I'm sure I look like Robin and Emma when they found out my name. How am I her daughter… my eyes widen, daughter, I'm her daughter.

I shake my head lightly, this can't be true, I don't have a mother, she's gone, and I never had a mother, nope, nope, nope, NOPE.

I look at Regina; if I change her eye colour to blue then she would look like an older version of me. What do we have that's similar? I touch my lips, I have her lips, I can see that now; I touch my jaw and let my fingers slide delicately to my chin, I have her face shape and chin; I let my pointer glide down my nose, I also have her nose. I frown and cock my head to the side, this woman is my mother. Did she know before, judging by her reaction earlier I'd say no?

"You're ma, you're my…" I go to say _mum_ but I close my mouth and swallow hard.

She gets off the couch and walks over to me, she grabs my hand delicately and pulls me into the study, closing the door behind her, "Do you have the drawing you did back in the diner?" she asks me.

I nod, too dumfounded to speak, I reach into my pocket and hand it to her, oh look at that my hands are shaking.

She takes it and unfolds it carefully so it won't rip or anything.

"This picture, this drawing, this is my memory, where did you see this, you weren't born yet," she mutters the last part to herself.

I swallow hard again and look into her warm whiskey eyes… I could use some whiskey right about now… I let my tongue slide across my lips, "I dream about it, this man and woman, but mainly the woman, I see her with a little girl, and an old man, sometimes with a horse, sometimes with a little boy and only recently with an older kid and a younger kid and a man. I always see their faces but I never remember them" I say.

"You're dreaming about my life," she whispers, I frown, "This picture, this man," she points to the male holding the woman close, "This was Daniel," she smiles softly, "He was your father," she whispers brokenly.

After those words I can't help myself, this woman is my mummy, I've always wanted one, I leap towards her and wrap my arms around her, I think I overstepped a bit but ten she's hugging me back and I can't help when a tear falls down my face.

 **0o0**

 **so I hope you guys like it, and let me know if you would like me to continue this.**

 **-Marty**

 **P.S Mondays ep where Regina searches for Daniel's grave :'D it was sho cuche**


End file.
